


Night and Day

by Otaku_Tribe



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: A how they meet fic, Bubbline, F/F, Sugerless Gum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Tribe/pseuds/Otaku_Tribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night and day are never supposed to meet. so what happens when they do. A very unusual relationship that was never supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting of Night and Day

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum sat on a stool in her lab working on her most recent project. Or at least she was trying to. The pounding music was hindering her progress. Bonnibel tried to tune it out but it was just so darn loud. 

Bonnibel eventually gave up and said, "I'll go and deal with these hooligans myself." She stood up and yanked off her lab coat. She put her glasses on her desk and stormed out of her lab. 

She made it out of the Candy Kingdom and began to walk toward the source of the sound. She walked for about twenty minutes before the source of the noise came into view. It was a huge party. The party was filled with undesirables of all kinds. There were goblins, party bears, lumpy space people, and even some of the tougher candy citizens. It was like someone had gathered them here. 

Bonnibel cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me, I'm here about the noise you're making." Nobody seemed to hear the princess so she determined that she'd have to do something about the noise herself.

She began to make her way through the crowd and toward the source of the music. If you could even call it that. It was loud and the words didn't even make sense. She arrived at what she assumed was the DJ. 

The guy working it was a candy person who she reconginzed as 'Pepperment Pete'. She walked up and said, "Pepperment Pete." The young peperment looked up and said, "Princess, What are you doing here?" Princess Bubblegum looked over the party and said, "I could ask you the something? Now will please turn the music off?" Pete shook his head and said, "No. I'm getting paid by the song." 

Bubblegum sighed before reaching over and switching the music player off. Everyone who was dance soon stopped and began looking around and murmuring. 

Bonnibel was about to ask for the person in charge of this thing when a voice, "Where the heck is the music?" The crowd split and a woman floated up to the D.J table, 'Wait…Floated? Hows that even possible?' 

The woman floated up so she was eye level with Pete, "What the heck Pete? Where's the dang music?" Pete shook his head and said, "It wasn't me." The floating woman cocked her eyebrow and said, "Oh and then who was it?" She turned to Bubblegum and said while floating up to sit on the turn table, "Am I safe to assume that you're the one who went and ganked up my party?"

Bubblegum swallowed as she took in the woman before her. She had long wild black hair. It was like a mane of pure darkness. Her skin was pale and her ears were pointed. Her eyes were an eerie red. She wore a torn T-shirt and a pair of even more torn jeans. Her choice footwear was a pair of loud red boots.

Bubblegum cleared her throat and said, "Yes. That would be me. I would like you to tone it down with your 'party'. I'm having trouble concentrating on my very important work." The woman yawned and said "Is that all?" Bubblegum was silent before nodding and saying, "Yes. That is all." The woman continued saying "Good. Now if you could please go so we can continue our party~!" Cheers erupted  
from the crowd and several unified shouts of 'Marceline!' 

Bubblegum felt her sugary blood boil at the sheer audacity of this Marceline character. Bubblegum stomped her foot and said, "No, not good. I was trying to be polite but it seems common courtesy is lost on the likes of you. What I meant was I want you to stop this party. Completely." 

Marceline smriked and said, "And just who are you to demand something of me?" Bubblegum straightened her back and said, "I am Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom." 

Marceline's smirk turned into a full on Cheshire cat grin. she floated up so she was in front of Bubblegum and with a sloppy bow said, "If the Princess demands it than I have no choice but to obey." She pulled out of the bow and said, "Alright everyone you heard the Princess. It's time we wrapped things up. Go on. Get out." 

The crowd began to disperse but not without a lot grumbling. She heard several of the grumbles and what they said were not nice. The most stand-out ones were 'Party crasher' and 'Not Cool'. Bubblegum stood and watched as everyone left she then turned and left her self. Leaving the strange woman behind and hoping that this was the last she would ever see of her.


	2. Vampire

As much as it irked her, Bubblegum couldn't get the woman from the other night out of her head. Everything about her was a mystery and it piqued her curiosity. She was… unusual. Which was saying something in the Land of Ooo. She had floated and Bubblegum didn't know of any species, other than Lumpy Space People, that could do that. 

Bubblegum had noticed two strange marks on her neck. They almost looked like puncture marks. Then there was her eyes which seemed to glow. Her skin was a bluish pale. And her hair was the color of midnight.

Bubblegum had decided that the only way to get Marceline out of her mind was to quench her curiosity. So she headed to the royal library to do some research. 

She began by looking for books on the many species of Ooo. She found several books that describe the many different species in Ooo but none of them fit Marceline. So she returned the books to their designated shelves and then proceeded to search for more specific books. She looked and looked. Pulling books off the shelves on levitation, puncture marks, pale skin, and fangs. She looked through these books but just like before there was no important information. 

Bubblegum sighed and close the book she was currently looking through. She began rubbing her temples and said, "It's like she shouldn't exist." Suddenly an airy chuckle echoed throughout the library and a familiar voice said, "So you've finally figured it out." Bubblegum stood up and looked to the source if the voice to find none other the person she was currently researching. She was floating far above her head. She was floating on her stomach and just drifting there without a care in the world.

Bubblegum looked Marceline in the eyes and yelled, "How did you get in here!?" Marceline smirked as she put a finger to her lips and stage whispers, "Shhh! We're in a library. You need to use you inside voice."   
Bubblegum took a deep breath and said in a quieter voice, "How did you get in!?" Marceline smirked and said, "You really should get some better guards. I came in through a window and they didn't even notice." Bubblegum pressed her fingers to her temples and began massaging. She felt a major headache coming on right now. She hissed and said, "What are you doing here?" Marceline raised her hands in a "Calm Down" jester and said while waving her finger back and forth, "Tsk, tsk. Temper Princess. Temper." 

Bubblegum took a deep breath and said, "Please tell me what are you doing in the royal library? For Royals." Marceline moved so she was floating as if she was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed. She smirked and began examining her nails before saying, "Such an obedient little princess." Bubblegum pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Just answer the question." Her tone was exasperated and Marceline said, "Okay. Okay." She paused for dramatic effect before saying, "The reason I'm in your royal library is because I am a Royal."

Bubblegum barked a laugh and said, "You!? A Royal!? That's absurd!" Marceline smirked and said, "I figured you'd say that. So allow me to introduce myself. I am Marceline the Vampire Queen! It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom. I've heard so many…" Marceline flashed Bubblegum a toothy smile that revealed two overly sharp canines and then continued saying, "…good things about you and people." 

Bubblegum shuddered at Marceline's smooth voice and cold smile. She swallowed and said, "Explain yourself!" Marceline smirked and said, "There's nothing to explain. I simply decided to drop by." She floated out of sight. And after a couple seconds she reappeared holding a worn leather book. She tossed it at Bubblegum and said, "If you really want to know what I am read that. Now, I bid you farewell, Princess." And with that she disappeared the way she came. Bubblegum looked down at the book she saw on the cover was the words, 'Encyclopedia of supernatural Creatures'. Bubblegum noticed that a page was marked and opened it to the marked page. The page was headed by the word 'Vampire' in an intricate Cursive script. She ran her eyes over the page and several words and phrases stood out to her. 'Levitation', Pale Skin', Fangs', Puncture marks', Glowing red eyes''. Bubblegum swallowed and said to herself, "She's a… Vampire?" Bubblegum looked toward where Marceline had gone and sighed. She knew this wouldn’t be the they last the saw of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was shorter than expected but i hope you still enjoyed it and stay tuned for longer future chapters


End file.
